Letters for You
by Symbelmine
Summary: Porque dudo seriamente de que entiendas que sucede en mí, cuando las letras se aman apresuradas escribiendo cartas para ti. [Primer puesto del Reto #32: ¡Yo los quiero! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].
1. Renly Baratheon

¡Buena tarde/día/noche! Aquí traigo una nueva participación para el_ **Reto #32 ¡Yo los quiero! del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.** _en el que me inscribí hace unos días y por el cual estoy entusiasmada (no se ni por qué si me dedique a escribir cosas raras y sin sentido)

Los siguientes cinco capítulos son cartas, de cinco personajes diferentes, que no tienen nada que ver entre sí. Algunas son trágicas, otras son chistosas y otras tienen algo de amor. Y dado que no quiero interrumpirles la lectura más adelante, pues quiero que sepan que las rimas son mías, de un poema que escribí hace tiempo y me dio por ponerlo aquí. Son tres versos y cada uno figura en un capitulo diferente.

Con esto dicho. Gracias a los que leen. Voten por mi en el reto y bla, bla, bla.

* * *

Nada de esto es mío, salvo el poema, lo demás es propiedad del señor George R. R. Martin.

* * *

_Dejé que las palabras resbalasen_

_Y escribí todo lo que tenía por decir._

_¿Qué me queda ahora a parte de vació?_

_¿Qué opinas tú de todo lo que te escribo?_

* * *

Es de madrugada. La tormenta está afuera, azotándolo todo, y tú estás aquí a mi lado. Duermes tan cómodo como si las nubes tocaran sinfonías de amor… no, no me hagas caso, eso lo leí en un libro de poesías hace mucho y solo lo recuerdo hasta ahora. Es solo que, no sé a qué viene, intentar dormir hoy es casi imposible y lo único que se me ocurre es utilizar los últimos cabos de vela para escribirte una carta, una que seguro no leerás, por eso me siento a salvo.

Lo que te quiero decir (En realidad es lo que quiero escribir, porque no vas a ver esto, me niego a mostrarlo) es que te quiero. Y lo escribo porque soy un poco cobarde, porque sé lo que dirían si saliera a gritarlo hoy a todo el mundo.

¡Amo a Loras Tyrell!

Lo he dicho en voz alta para probar. Suena magistral decirlo cuando los truenos están en auge, es como una declaración que se inmortaliza.

.

.

.

He leído todo de nuevo, suena TAN cursi (odio esa palabra: "cursi"; es demasiado blanda para lo que expresa), pero le echaré la culpa de todo a los tres pinches de vino que compartimos antes de hacer el amor.

.

.

.

Hacer el amor, otra cosa que suena cursi. Nosotros jamás hemos hecho el amor, el amor nos hace a nosotros, ¡por los siete!, creo que el mundo es bastante estúpido al tratar de dar nombre a algo que se les escapa entre los dedos. Las mujeres, Loras, pobrecillas, siempre a merced de un amante caprichoso que dictamina el cómo y el donde; es un alivio que ni tu ni yo seamos mujeres. Pero me he desviado (sigo diciendo que es el vino)…

Como sea, creo que me encanta verte dormir. Todo lo que me encanta de ti se acentúa cuando duermes, y eso que cuando gimes y pides más te ves descaradamente atractivo. Aquí y ahora, tus bucles castaños se ven más suaves y su orden aleatorio te dan un toque de chico rebelde muy cómico, pero tu boca entreabierta es lo que más me gusta, se ve húmeda y blanda como los melocotones maduros en la primera mordida.

Creo que me están dando ganas de ponerte mi polla en la boca.

Creo que primero te robaré un beso. A lo mejor me pongo la tuya en la boca y te despierto.

Sí, eso suena como una buena idea. Es tan excitante escribir lo que se piensa hacer; es delicioso. Y no imaginas lo que ahora se me ha ocurrido: Voy por unos melocotones y luego te enteras.

Con muchas ganas de follar contigo y comer melocotones.

Renly Baratheon.


	2. Brienne de Tarth

Papá, te escribo estas últimas líneas desde un lugar frio y lleno de llantos. Quiero que sepas que hasta este momento he mantenido mi palabra al pie de la letra, he sido un caballero honrado, aunque no lo parezca, y he tratado de saldar todas las deudas que adquirí. En todo este tiempo solo he pensado en compensar con creces la inutilidad de una hija poco agraciada y sin carisma por un guerrero feroz y honorable que lleve el nombre de tu casa en alto: Creo que fracasé.

Cuando pienso en toda mi vida no puedo reprocharte ni reprocharme nada, hicimos las cosas que debíamos y nos reñimos cuando fue conveniente. Lamento no ser el heredero que sustente tu casa, y lamento mucho más no haber concebido uno al que llamases nieto, pero tú mejor que yo sabes que eso sería injusto; espero entonces que tu nueva esposa pueda darte hijos sanos y fuertes que lleguen a la adultez y gobiernen Tarth de la misma forma justa que tú.

Lo lamento tanto.

Me encantaría ver las playas de Tarth una vez más, pero es muy tarde.

Aunque ya dije que hicimos las cosas que debíamos, quiero pedirte perdón si alguna vez me comporté más indebido de lo necesario; estas consienten que hice mis esfuerzos por ser una chica normal, y es indiscutible que todo fue un fracaso. Creo que un perdón no se le niega a un muerto, porque es como estaré cuando leas estas línea, así que parto a mi destino segura de que sabrás comprenderme llegado el momento.

Gracias por todo. Si al finalizar la guerra pudieras devolverme a casa, sería muy, muy feliz.

A punto de fracasar una vez más incumpliendo su palabra, y queriéndote más que nunca.

Tu hija. Brienne.


	3. Jaime Lannister

_Y es que duele el saberse a tu merced,_

_Entre letras y papeles, descubierto_

_El secreto que guardan mis palabras._

_¿Sabrás acaso que tan bien guardarlas?_

* * *

Sea cuando sea que leas esta carta, Tyrion, promete que nunca revelaras su contenido. Júralo, júralo por la sangre de la misma madre que corre por nuestras venas… te diría que lo hicieras por papá, pero tú y yo sabemos que nuestra culpabilidad en su muerte no haría sino reírse. Tú también te ríes, lo imagino.

Quiero pedirte un favor, uno enorme, y es lo último que sabrás de mi existencia (ni yo creo que aún viva, así que mejor lo apuro). Busca a Brienne de Tarth, llévala a su casa, búscale un buen marido y ve que viva bien. No, no te preguntes estupideces, solo haz eso por mí. Creo que hará falta que te diga que es una testaruda, pero tu ingenio sabrá persuadirla, y en el fondo sigue siendo la niña que cree en cuentos, así que no la cases con cualquiera.

Cersei ya no está. Te alegrará saberlo, creo, y por eso mismo te lo cuento, así que yo voy a hacer mi parte y morir en esta guerra de mierda. Ya no queda espacio para los caballeros hermano, ni uno, y yo, aunque nunca lo quise, terminé siendo como los que me educaron, un tonto sentimentalista. Sin ella no soy mucho. Sin la mano, sin Cersei. No estoy seguro de que me duele más.

Es una mierda.

Siempre estuve seguro de que moriría de esta forma, ahora que me llega el momento pienso en cosas, en las que me encantaría cambiar. Myrcella. Me hubiese encantado enseñarle a utilizar una espada y una lanza, ser un padre. Cersei decía que tenía mi carácter. Búscala a ella también, ve que no le pase nada más. Daría mi otra mano, y los dos pies, por volver el tiempo y llevarme a Cersei lejos o por no haber pedido la estúpida capa blanca. Cometí tantos errores y se me aplaudieron tantos otros que se me ha distorsionado la idea de lo honorable, pero lo único de lo que jamás me quejaré es de Aerys. Mi único verdadero gran logro.

Cuando vaya al infierno le clavaré de nuevo la espada, a él, a Robert, a Ned Stark, a Rhaegar, a los idiotas que iniciaron esto… todos tras las faldas de una mujer, todos haciendo las mismas estupideces adolescentes que yo. Les odio. Ellos me orillaron. Entre todos.

En realidad no sé qué escribir.

Como sé que ya no nos veremos más te deseo suerte.

Tu hermano.

Jaime Lannister.


	4. Hot Pie

Estoy aprendiendo a escribir. Lo hacen porque necesitan que copie cosas que necesitan para seguir con sus incursiones. Supe que tú también sabias escribir, así que esperaba escribirte para que sepas que sigues siendo mi amigo… y que extraño a Arry.

Si sabes algo de ella dile que puede pasar por aquí cuando quiera.

¿No está muerta, verdad?

Me dolería mucho que ella muriera si nosotros seguimos vivos, ella nos trajo aquí siendo una señorita de castillo, no puede haber muerto por ahí en cualquier lugar. Donde esté debe encontrarse bien.

Dile a los chicos que la Lady está cerca al rio, que la necesitan.

Atentamente.

Hot Pie.


	5. Lysa Arryn

_Porque dudó seriamente_

_De que entiendas que sucede en mí,_

_Cuando las letras se aman apresuradas_

_Escribiendo cartas para ti._

* * *

Lo mataron, amor mío. Lo mataron.

Mi padre lo hizo, él y la septa. Me hicieron tragar ese estúpido Té de la Luna. No pasó mucho tiempo, sentí todo el dolor desgarrándome por dentro y ya no había nada. Estoy vacía. Ya no seré madre.

Petyr. Mataron a nuestro hijo.

No se cómo han podido. Y se atreve a decir que es por mi bien. Pero si yo te amo ¿Cómo no puede ser eso un bien para mí? Sé que ahora tengo esposo ¿pero al menos no podían dejar al niño conmigo? Los odio. Y tú tan lejos. Sigo pensando que fue una completa estupidez echarte de aquí sin más, solo porque a Brandon no le agradaba tu presencia.

Catelyn sigue impasible, dice que fue tu culpa. Es una ingrata y estúpida hermana.

Quiero estar a tu lado. Todo me duele. Por favor, si al menos pudieras escribirme de vez en cuando. Sé que es arriesgado, pero no puedo seguir viviendo solo de tu recuerdo.

Con todo el dolor del mundo.

Tu Lysa.


End file.
